Alessandro Zervakos
Alex Zervakos Alessandro Timocrates Zervakos is the victor of the 21st Hunger Games and the husband of 24th Games competitor Elia Zervakos . Biography Alex is the only son of Isobel Velazquez and Priam Zervakos. His mother had suffered two miscarriages before him, and three more before the birth of his younger sister. Isobel is a midwife, the same profession as her son's mother-in-law. Priam Zervakos was killing in a fishing accident when Alex was eight years old, and before his daughter was even born. Shortly after his father's death, Alex's mother married childhood friend Leonardo "Leo" Travada. Months after Leo and Isobel were married, she gave birth to Lucy Evangelia Travada- her late husband's child. Though neither of them are Leo's biological children, Alex and Lucy both call him "Dad" and talk about him as if he were. While growing up in District 4, he lived next door to the Pandy family and become lifelong friends with Atticus Pandy. Both families lived in the part of the District closest to the sea, where all of the fishermen and their families lived. When Alex was 18, he was reaped for the 21st Hunger Games. He killed a total of nine tributes, more than any other tribute to date. Shortly after his victory, he began to develop romantic feelings for his Atticus's little sister, Elia, then fifteen. Over the course of the next six months, they fell in love and continued a relationship for two and a half years before finally getting married shortly after Elia turned 18. After four months of marriage, Alex's wife, was reaped for the 24th Hunger Games. On the morning of the launch, Elia revealed to him that she was pregnant with his child. She made it to the final three, but was killed by Jules Surket . At the time of Elia's death, she was pregnant, but not visibly so. Alex tried all he could to tilt the odds in his wife's favor- even pledging his loyalty to Gamemaker Phoenix Snow- but in the end, it wasn't enough. Though his efforts to save his wife failed, he's still a slave to the Capitol sex trade for as long as Gamemaker Snow deems him useful. Completely destroyed after his wife's death and the loss of child, he returned to District 4, heartbroken. He and Elia both assumed that they were having a girl, but he didn't know for sure until a message was delivered on his doorstep on the baby's estimated due date. It is as of yet unknown if he will be featured in Bring Them To Their Knees as a District 4 mentor. 21st Games Alex's Career training proved helpful in the arena. Trained in many different fighting styles and in using the majority of the Training Center weapons to at least some ''degree, he had few qualms about his fighting ability- only about the idea of taking someone's life, but he was determined to win from the start. He joined the Career pack until they disbanded on the twelfth day when Alex- the unspoken second-in-command- and the pack leader got in a heated argument that quickly became physical when the pack leader (Distrct 4 female) throw a knife at him. They fought and both sustained injuries, but Alex ended up winning the scuffle and killed her and the District 2 male. The Career pack at the time was down to the pair from 4, boy from 2, and boy from 7. The boy from 7 didn't attack Alex and Alex didn't attack him either, so they went their separate ways only to have to face off again in the final four. At the bloodbath, Alex injured the girl from 12 near-fatally with a sickle he found at the Cornucopia , and she died shortly after sunrise the next day from her injuries. On the first first night when the Career pack went hunting, Alex killed the boys from 5 and 8 each with a hammer. On day five, the Gamemakers were getting bored so they unleashed small rats that carried a fast-acting deadly disease into the arena. The rats infected four tributes, but only one tribute was affected enough to cause noticable suffering- the girl from District 1. After she suffered from naseua, a fever, severe bodyaches and auditory and visual hallucinations for three days, the Career pack elected Alex to end her suffering after her District partner chickened out. He (the boy from 1) was subsequently killed by the pack leader. "He was annoying," she said as she wiped her trident of his blood. On day fourteen of the Games, the girl from 9 thought it would be a good idea to shoot an arrow at Alex from a tree- he prompty threw a dagger at her that caused her to fall from the tree and break most of her ribs. He then snapped her neck to end her screaming and suffering and took the food in her backpack. Later that evening, he ran into the boy from 7 again. The boy threw his axe at Alex and was left weaponless. Alex took the boy's own axe and hacked him to death with it. On the sixteenth day, the boy from 3 killed the girl from 10, leaving Alex and himself in the final two. The final showdown occured on the morning of the seventeenth day. The boy from three had set a trap for Alex involving a large rock dangling from a tree. Alex saw the trap and threw the axe at it to snap the rope and send the rock to the ground. The boy from 3 thought that the falling rock meant that Alex trigged the trap as intended and began to climb down the tree- only to be met with a knife in his thigh as his foot hit the ground. The boy had a sword and he and Alex engaged in a sword fight. Alex's sword slipped out of his hand at the same time he knocked his opponent's sword from his. Weaponless, District 3 was out of options as Alex grabbed his hammer from around his belt and pounced on him. Within the minute, the cannon was fired and Alex announced victor. Marriage to Elia Four months prior to the 24th Games, Alex married Elia Pandy, his best friend's sister. From the day they were married, they had tried to conceive a child. About a week and a half prior to the Games, they'd given up, only to discover that they were indeed successful. His marriage to her caused him to somewhat favor her as her mentor over Moss Dorian, her District partner. The four short months that they had spent married were the best four months of his life. Her death sent him on a downward spiral involving alcohol, depression, and multiple suicide attempts. After the 24th Games With the crowning of a victor that wasn't Elia came the realization that his wife and unborn child were dead. He returned to District 4 heartbroken and in the grieving process. His sister, then thirteen, had to all but force him to attend Elia's funeral. On the estimated due date of his child, Gamemaker Phoenix sent a procelain doll with red hair, blue eyes and a green dress to home in Victor's Village with a note attatched: ''It was a girl, Alex. Lucy Travada Alex is very close to his younger sister, depsite the 8 year age difference. Growing up, Alex acted as a protector toward his sister- almost in a paternal fashion. In turn, Lucy behaved submissively like a smile child even well into her pre-teen years. When she turned twelve, she started to have more of a mind of her own. She still seeks out her big brother's help on making decisions and solving problems, but she depends on him less than she used to. Lucy looks up to her big brother and even idolizes him, but she's also quick to poke fun at him for his little quirks, like all siblings do. Lucy also took her sister-in-law's death hard, although dealt with it more privately than her brother did. After the loss of Alex's wife and child in the arena, Lucy moved out of Leo and Isobel's home and into her brother's house. She took on the cooking and cleaning and practically babysat her now unstable brother. It doesn't bother Lucy a bit, though. She just wants her brother to find a way to be happy and healthy again and help him in any way she can- even if it means chores. Category:District 4 Category:Victors Category:Characters Category:Other Characters